Talk:Chief God/@comment-25311645-20141229003653/@comment-207.224.17.191-20141230155853
^Look, none of us were trying to say that you hated MGE. And I think you are completely right; right now, at least, both the CG and DL are in the gray area of morality and are both extremists. I personally think KC did this so that everyone would have a different opinion on who to root for. However, you comment did make it, initially, look like you were just complaining about what you didn't like about MGE, with a small, "I'm still a fan. I just don't like it from this angle." It's okay to complain. But it would have been better, and more informative, if you instead critiqued ''his work. For example: if you don't like how it seems you only end up with monsters who rape you, what would be something you would prefer to see? How can KC make this a much less "dark/scary" setting without taking away the main theme of the series? As for disageeing with KC; look, I know some of his work has seemed contradictory. That's exactly why a great deal of people don't like the Monster Ecology page; they feel it contradicts most of the other work. And we don't even know if this outdated information that needs to be updated or is a mistranslation of the original text. Party Vanderbit himself told me that the only reason they keep it up despite how upset it makes people is because it shows a great deal of world-building. In fact, there is probably a lot of things he needs to update (such as lamias "killing" their husbands) in order to make it better flow with the newer information. However, there is a difference between disagreeing with KC and outright stating that he is wrong about his own work. You don't have to like ''every ''part of this universe, nor do you have to agree with what everyone is saying. But saying something like, "KC's word doesn't matter. If it's what I think, then it's true!" doesn't make you look correct. I don't want to sound like a jerk but, frankly, that kind of comment makes you sound arrogant and immature. I'm not saying you can't question things in the MGE universe; I do it all the time. I'm not saying you can't have your own personal interpretations and headcanons; I do too. But the problem I saw with your rant was that you weren't saying that this was your interpretation; you were saying that you knew better than KC ''because ''you disagreed with him. And, frankly, saying that you want a kikimora or holstaurus wife when you also say that, "No monsters really love their husbands," does look a little hypocritical. Now, if you said something like, "I just don't like how it seems like monsters don't truly love their husbands," that would have been a better explaination. Moreover, no one knows this work better than KC. You can have disagreements with him, but what I didn't like is your rant was almost saying that because you ''feel something is a certain way, even if KC says otherwise, then it is that way. I'm sorry, but in some cases, you're going to have to accept that KC is completely about some, if not all, things he puts on this series. Moreover, if you haven't read it, the Monsters page does state that the contradictions and huge claims (for example: "all incubi can do is think about having sex with their wives") are hyperboles and exaggerations. In Japan, this kind of thing is common (much like lolicon, which is why we have monsters in "child" form), so it's not all meant to be taken completely literally.